Malam Pertama
by SadHanaa
Summary: Naruto sempat terkejut saat istrinya memiliki sifat yang berbeda di malam pertama mereka /"Sayang... Aku ingin 'itu'" [Drabble]


Uzumaki Naruto - si pria yang baru saja melepas masa lajangnya itu duduk di sisi pinggir kasur kamarnya. Di malam yang sunyi, di malam yang sepi, di malam yang gelap tanpa penerangan lampu yang memang disengaja.

Malam ini, malam dimana paginya adalah perayaan pesta pernikahannya dengan Hyuuga Hinata dimulai, entah mengapa Naruto merasa seakan ini tidak seperti biasanya. Ya! Ini bukanlah dirinya yang sebenarnya!

-semacam, kenapa ia bisa merasa gugup setengah mati seperti ini?

Di sisi pinggir kasur lainnya, duduklah Hyuuga Hinata - sang istri - dengan wajah gugupnya seperti biasa. Sama halnya dengan Naruto, ia benar-benar bingung akan apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

 _Ini malam pertama mereka bukan?_

 _Sudah seharusnya mereka melakukan 'itu' kan?_

" _Hi-Hinata?"_

" _Ha-ha'i!"_

Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain, dan ada satu keringat dingin di pelipis Naruto bersamaan dengan semburat merah yang muncul di pipi, saat pandangannya mendapati wajah Hinata yang amat manis, di bawah cahaya yang redup yang seakan menambah kesan tertentu.

"I-ini bukan berarti aku me-memaksa sih…"

"A-aku juga bingung apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya, _Na-Naruto-kun…"_

Naruto akui, jujur, ia bukanlah sosok yang mau melakukan hal ini cepat-cepat setelah menikah. Ia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Lagipula, bukan berarti dia tidak mau melakukan _'itu'_ juga sih.

-Hanya saja, saat ia kembali ke kamarnya, dan mendapati Hinata yang hanya memakai kaos putih agak besar hingga menutupi bagian bawahnya, membiarkan lekuk tubuh hingga pahanya yang putih terekspos di bawah cahaya yang redup, entah mengapa nafsunya melonjak cukup tinggi dan sulit untuk bisa ditahan lebih lama. Lagipula, mengapa Hinata memiliki dada yang besar sih?

 _Bahkan Naruto yakin, istrinya itu sama sekali tak memakai bra atau apapun yang menutupi dibalik kaos putihnya itu, hingga ia bisa melihat bentuk tubuh Hinata secara menyeluruh._

 _-seakan dalam hati menjerit 'A-A-Apa yang kupikirkan sialan?! Dia istriku! Tentu saja kan?! Aku boleh memikir hal-hal yang mesum terhadap istriku sendiri kan?!'_

" _Na-Naruto-kun…."_

Naruto melirik lagi. Dari sudut matanya, ia mendapati sosok Hinata yang mulai naik ke atas kasur, merangkak kearahnya dengan tatapan sayu, membiarkan Naruto melihat belahan dadanya dari baju kebesaran yang ia kenakan.

Naruto menelan ludah. Sempat kagum akan niat Hinata yang sudah bulat - meski sebenarnya ia tahu jika gadis itu mencoba menahan malunya sekuat yang ia bisa -.

" _Hi-Hinata?!"_

" _Naruto-kun…_ Aku ingin _itu…"_

"Ta-tapi aku-"

" _Ini malam pertama kita kan…?"_

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan kasar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Matanya seakan tak bisa berkedip, bahkan sulit untuk menerima sifat tersembunyi Hinata yang ternyata seperti ini.

Bahkan ia baru tahu jika Hinata bisa seperti ini!

" _Hinata…."_

" _Sayang…_ Apa kau tak mau melakukan _'itu'_ denganku?"

"Bukan seperti itu"

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia menyerah. Ia rasa, untuk kali ini ia perlu menyerah pada sisi baik yang menahan nafsu syahwatnya sendiri.

Naik ke atas kasur, tubuhnya seakan merinding saat ia merasakan jemari Hinata meraba kulit lehernya lalu naik ke atas dan mengelus kedua pipinya dengan lembut. Di matanya, Hinata tersenyum lembut, diiringi dengan semburat merah tipis di sisi.

" _Sayang…."_

"Iya _sayang?"_

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

"Tentu saja bukan?"

"Kau yang cium aku…."

" _Huh?"_

Naruto terdiam, kala Hinata memejamkan matanya. Bibir plumnya seakan terlihat mengkilap berkat liur yang membasahinya. Naruto tak tahan, bahkan ia bisa merasakan nafas hangat dari istrinya saat istrinya kini memajukan bibirnya.

Naruto mengulas senyum tipis, sebelum akhirnya ia menyambar bibir istrinya dengan lembut. Bukan tanpa nafsu, hanya saja, ciumannya kali ini didominasi oleh rasa cintanya terhadap sang istri. Ciuman yang seakan saling mempertunjukkan betapa besar cinta mereka terhadap satu sama lain.

Selang beberapa detik, Naruto melepas ciumannya pada Hinata. Gadis yang beranjak menjadi wanita itu mengambil nafas pelan, lalu mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga berbaring di kasur. Hinata menaiki tubuh Naruto, dan duduk tepat di atas selangkangannya.

" _Hi-Hinata…?"_

" _Sayang..._ Katakan padaku.…"

"Ya?"

"I-itu… Kau ingin memiliki anak berapa?"

" _Heeh?"_

"Ja-jawab saja pertanyaanku…."

"Dua, kurasa? Dengan _gender_ yang berbeda. Boleh?"

"..."

" _Hinata?"_

"Te-tentu…"

.

.

.

* * *

. _\- Malam Pertama -_

 _Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto [Ini hanyalah fanfiction. Dibuat tidak lebih hanya untuk menghibur pembaca tanpa ada maksud terselubung]_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _. - Fin -_


End file.
